


on the ballroom floor

by vade_brucestephenbucky



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon, Romance, Royai - Freeform, two of them! because those are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vade_brucestephenbucky/pseuds/vade_brucestephenbucky
Summary: At a military ball, Roy and Riza dance with Rebecca Catalina and Jean Havoc, and the two couples talk.
Relationships: Jean Havoc & Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina & Roy Mustang, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“First Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina,” Roy says, taking the woman’s hand as he falls into time with the music. “You look lovely tonight.” 

Roy has never been one for military balls. He feels that they are a pointless waste of government funding, and the only reason he’s at this one is because it is in him and his unit’s honor. Fuhrer Grumman decided to hold a ball to celebrate the completion of the restoration in Ishval, and the occasion marked the first ball in his time as the Fuhrer of Amestris. And the upper echelon of the military—now decreased in number due to the two-year dismantling of the corruption under Bradley—did not object to the gathering. 

But Grumman hasn’t let them into the fact the brigadier general and captain in celebration are engaged to marry, even as the anti-fraternization laws are still in place. This is the reason Roy and Riza are dancing with Rebecca Catalina and Jean Havoc respectively—to avoid suspicion from any of the top brass about Grumman’s _other_ possible reasons for holding this ball.

“Thank you kindly, Brigadier General Mustang,” Rebecca responds and flashes her signature bright smile. “You’re looking quite handsome yourself. It’s a surprise to see it, if I’m honest.” 

Roy simply smiles. “If it wasn’t for the pleasure of seeing you, I don’t know if I would be dressed this nice,” he compliments, purposely playing into the suspicions of anyone who might be listening. 

Earlier that evening, Riza helped him pull together his best military wear, fastening the buttons of his undershirt and attaching the ribbons to his jacket. Even two years after he sustained injuries on the Promised Day, Roy’s hands still tremble and ache after a day of work. 

“I bet you say that to every woman you dance with,” Rebecca teases, adding a light giggle at the end of her sentence.

Roy shakes his head and claims that there’s only ever been one time he meant it. The song changes, and while maintaining time with the slower rhythm, he and Rebbecca break away from the center of the crowd. The two manage at least a six-foot distance from the other couples, and Roy quickly surveys the room for any unwanted witnesses. Once he determines there are none, he continues the conversation with Rebecca. 

“You know,” Roy starts, “I’m the reason you and Havoc are together.” 

Rebecca tilts her head and laughs, almost brushing his statement off before demanding an explanation. 

“I told him to cook for you when he got back to East City after his injuries,” Roy says with a smirk. He also tells her that Havoc was too shy to ask her out before his transfer, but it was Roy’s encouragement in the hospital that pushed him to _finally_ pursue her affections. 

Rebecca smiles. “Well I’m glad you did,” she replies, blush creeping up her cheeks. She looks away to find Havoc in the crowd, and she sees him dancing with Riza on the other side of the room. 

Roy looks at the couple, and instantly, he meets Riza’s eyes. He engages in a silent exchange with the woman to ensure that she is still alright, and once she affirms that she is, his eyes are back on Rebecca. 

“You know,” Rebecca begins, “I taught Riza how to dance.” 

Roy quirks an eyebrow and inquires further, briefly imagining a Riza that’s clumsy on her feet. He almost laughs at the thought but returns his attention to Rebecca, knowing Riza would likely shoot him if she knew about that mental picture. 

“I sure did,” Rebecca continues with a proud smile. “She wanted to learn when she had to go on one of your undercover information missions. Of course, I taught her, and it turns out she’s a beautiful dancer, don’t you think?” 

Roy is quiet for a moment as he watches Riza dance with Havoc on the opposite side of the ballroom. He admires the fluidity of her movement and as she graces across the floor with Havoc, Roy suddenly wishes that he was the one dancing with her. He wants to hold her close to his chest just like the rest of the military couples here, who happened not to be in the same unit or chain of command. Who aren’t currently bound by the anti-fraternization laws. 

But he and Riza don’t have that luxury, and their career is not worth one night of ballroom dancing. Even though, truthfully, they both wish it that it was. 

“Yes, she is,” Roy finally responds and he sighs, trying to push his longing to the back of his mind until the end of the night. 

Rebecca seems to notice that his eyes are on Riza, and she says, “You should dance with her, General. We can try to switch when the song ends, if you’d like.” 

“I actually need to ask you about that, Rebecca,” Roy says, glancing at the steel ring on his middle finger before meeting the brunette’s eyes. 

Rebecca nods and urges him to go on. Her eyes fill with intrigue as she waits for him to respond. 

“I need to know if it would be okay to dance with Hawkeye, on our wedding night.” 

Rebecca halts their dance entirely, throwing her hand over her mouth to avoid an outburst of excitement. She glares at Roy with shock in her eyes and pulls her hand away from her face to reveal her brightest smile of the evening. 

“When did you two—” she starts, but Rebecca can’t even finish her question out of sheer elation from the news. “No, you can’t tell me that here, can you?” 

Roy confirms her realization with a nod. “You’re the person closest to her besides me,” he explains with a smile, “I can’t get her mother or her father’s permission, so I thought it would be wise to ask her best friend.” 

“As you should have,” Rebecca quips and meets his eyes as her smile softens. “Of course you can, Roy. I’ve been trying to get you two together for years now.”

Roy smiles and graciously thanks Rebecca for her blessing. 

—

“You clean up well, Havoc,” Riza says and gives the man a small smile. “I thought you only dressed up for our bar nights with the unit.” 

Havoc shakes his head. “Rebecca insisted that I come to this one, but I haven’t worn military formal wear in years,” he explains with a chuckle. “Second Lieutenants aren’t often invited to balls.” 

“But you’re a First Lieutenant now,” Riza reminds him, and her eyes flicker to the stars on his epaulet. “And a part of, as the General puts it, the best unit the Amestrian military has to offer.” She smiles and looks over Havoc’s shoulder to find Roy in the crowd, briefly meeting his eyes to silently tell him that she’s okay. Riza recognizes that he receives her signal, and she returns her attention to Havoc.

The song has changed and the two are dancing slower, their movements resembling a sway more than anything else. 

“I think he’s right,” Havoc says softly, wearing a proud smile as he meets Riza’s eyes. “He has everything to be proud of, don’t you think?” He gives her a knowing look. 

Riza realizes what he’s insinuating, and she sighs, thinking about the many times he has emphasized her praise over the rest of the unit’s, even if it had been in private. She knows that the unit understands their relationship hasn’t ever been simply professional, likely before Riza even fully understood it herself. But Havoc has always been privy to the affection they each hold for each other, even before they confessed it to one another. 

“I need to ask you something, Havoc.” 

Havoc appears to recognize the seriousness in her quiet tone and straightens before prompting her to continue. 

Riza first ensures no one around them is within listening distance, and the two shift a little farther from the edge of the crowd. She notices that she’s in Roy’s line of sight but decides not to meet his eyes, instead returning her focus to Havoc. 

“The General and I,” she starts and swallows thickly, “are engaged.” 

Havoc’s jaw drops open, and he smiles widely, silent for a moment as he processes her statement. “This—this is awesome, Hawkeye!” he exclaims. He then asks if there is anything he can do to help. 

“There is one thing I need to ask of you,” Riza begins, and she first assures him he doesn’t have to agree if he doesn’t want to. 

Havoc simply shakes his head and reassures her that he will do absolutely _anything_ for her and Roy. 

Riza smiles at his consideration for the both of them and purposely steadies her breathing before she begins. She briefly explains the situation with the anti-fraternization laws and Grumman’s involvement in working to ease or revoke them. She also stresses the importance of keeping their relationship a secret until the reforms are passed, and Havoc promises to take the secret to his grave if he has to do so. 

“I don’t know how likely it is that I’ll have an actual wedding,” Riza finally admits and meets Havoc’s eyes. “But if I do, I want you to be the one to walk me down the aisle.” 

Havoc is silent for a moment, which leads Riza to add, “If it’s too much, you don’t have to. I completely understand why you may not—” 

“Of course, I will, Hawkeye,” Havoc immediately interjects. “It would be an honor to walk you down the aisle.” 

Riza smiles softly, and she lets out a heavy, relieved exhale. She thanks him as tears well in the backs of her eyes. The two are quiet for a moment, continuing to sway in time with the orchestral symphony as Riza regains her composure. 

“And Hawkeye?” 

Riza looks at Havoc, eyes wide as she waits for him to continue. 

“You’re going to have a wedding,” Havoc declares, unabashedly certain. “Rebecca works under Grumman, and we’ll do everything in our power to make it happen. Hell, I’ll even get the rest of the unit to rally in the streets to change the laws if I have to. But, I promise, you will have a wedding.” 

Riza chuckles at the man, but her heart warms at Havoc’s determination. She’s thankful to have an honorable man like himself as a member of her unit, and she’s equally glad to have him as a friend. She wouldn’t want anyone else to walk her down the aisle, not even her own father. 

“Thank you, Havoc,” she says and presses a simple kiss to his cheek, nothing more than a symbol of her gratitude. “Rebecca is a very lucky woman to have you as a partner.” 

Havoc smiles. “And the General is an even luckier man to have you.” 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does that title make sense? they aren't actually lying on the ballroom floor but i couldn't think of anything else, so that will do! 
> 
> i LOVE writing with jean havoc and rebecca catalina, if you can't already tell that by how often i attempt to incorporate them into my fics with roy and riza. well, i went all out with this one, these two are going to be involved in their wedding! but this isn't that fic, this is the fic where havoc gets poetic justice and rebecca gets to be peak best friend. i also just love exploring unconventional friendships, like riza and havoc! those two probably went to the shooting range together back in east city, who knows! either way, i really enjoyed writing their conversation. same with rebecca and roy, they have a shared love for riza hawkeye, even if it is in different ways :) 
> 
> all in all i REALLY liked writing this and i even have in mind something i could do as a follow-up if y'all wanted to see something that actually involves roy and riza, you know, interacting LOL
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading and i hope you are having a wonderful week so far! feedback is always appreciated and cherished :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the night, and Roy and Riza finally get to talk.

As the night progresses, the military officers and personnel slowly leave the ball on account of the late hour. They give their thanks to Roy and Riza before making their way home, until the only ones left on the floor are the members of the unit. 

Kain Fuery takes his leave first, citing the need to take his mother, who he brought as his plus one, home before it gets too late. Heymans Breda is the second to go due to his tiredness as well, but he wishes the rest of his unit and the fuhrer a wonderful rest of their evening. Vato Falman and his fiancée are third to say their goodbyes, on account of their plan to rise early and return to Fort Briggs. 

This leaves the Fuhrer Grumman, Rebecca and Havoc, and Riza and Roy, along with the single remaining member of the string orchestra who drank a little too much, after the time he’s been paid for has run out. Even in his drunken state, he still manages to play the violin, and no one complains. 

Grumman approaches the four of them and motions to Roy. “If you’d excuse the two lieutenants for a moment,” he says sweetly, in a tone that clearly displays he’s planning something. He smiles at the four of them. “Rebecca, Jean, will you two come with me?” 

Rebecca and Havoc do not object, and they follow the fuhrer out of the ballroom. 

“It’s obvious he’s planning something,” Roy says, once the old man is out of earshot. “And it probably has something to do with us, since we’ve been left alone.” 

Riza nods and lets out a soft chuckle. “Well, whatever it is, I think he’ll be pleased to know what we talked about with them tonight,” she remarks and smiles at Roy. “He’s been nagging us to plan a wedding for two years. Now all he has to do is pass a law.” 

The two are quiet for a moment until the violinist switches his song. The tune is slow and somber, unlike the previous upbeat songs he’s played until now. 

Roy meets the blonde’s eyes and in one motion, he moves from his position against the wall, takes Riza’s hand into his, and leads her onto the ballroom floor. He knows it's a risk if anyone sees them dancing like this, an almost undeniable indication of their affections, but tonight, he does not care. 

Riza almost hesitates, briefly afraid of a lingering soldier with harbored ill-will against them, watching and waiting in the shadows of Grumman’s mansion, but she puts that thought in the back of her mind and trusts that it’s just them. If she is forced to act, she is prepared. 

Riza’s the first to break the silence between them by quietly asking how the night went with Rebecca. 

“I believe it went well,” Roy answers as his lips quirk up in a smile. “You’ll have to fill her in on the details soon.” 

Riza nods. “I’m sure she’s dying to know.” She pauses for a moment. “Havoc agreed to walk me down the aisle,” she informs and softly strokes her thumb over Roy’s hand, a habit she’s picked up from simply being able to hold his hand. “He also promised to keep the secret, and help us in whatever way we need.” 

Roy’s smile widens as pride fills his eyes. “Of course he did,” he says, “He’s been teasing us for years now.” The general gazes at Riza as they sway back and forth to the time of the violin. One of his hands rests against her waist, while the other is intertwined with hers. They’re standing close enough to where if Riza wanted to comfortably lay her head on his shoulder, she could. 

And she does. Riza closes the space between them and wraps her arms tightly around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Havoc swore that we would have a wedding,” Riza whispers, and she hears Roy’s heart beat a little faster. 

Roy smiles at Havoc’s idealism and hopefulness, similar to that of his own. He wishes not only to marry Riza but to also hold a ceremony that so many couples get to have without risk or a second thought. For years, their union was an unattainable fantasy locked deep away in each of their hearts, but with the anti-fraternization reformations about to pass, a wedding doesn’t seem too far out of the question. 

“I don’t know how easy it’ll be to have one,” Roy says and meets his adjutant’s eyes, “but I swear we will, too.” 

Riza’s heart flutters at his declaration. She smiles and then presses a kiss to his cheek before continuing to quietly sway with him. 

They’ve never been so blatantly obvious in their affections to one another, and it almost feels unnatural to Roy. Even if they are alone on this ballroom floor, the privacy isn’t comparable to that of their own homes. Being open has never been a fathomable possibility for them, but as they stand, arms intertwined, it feels right. This is his reality. The woman in his arms is so incredibly spectacular that no law could keep him from her, not anymore. 

“I’ve loved you for so long,” Roy says, his voice merely a whisper in the attempt to stop the flow of tears from his eyes. “I’ve wanted nothing more than for you to be happy since we met, but I kept hurting you. And I feel like I’m hurting you now.” 

Riza looks up at Roy and tilts her head. 

“We’re having to dance in an empty ballroom at almost one in the morning, Riza. Our only saving grace is the upcoming weekend. If it wasn’t for that, we would be caught and facing trial come Monday morning." 

Riza shakes her head. “We’ve snuck behind the backs of the military for years, and while it would be nice to be,” she pauses, searching for the word, “ _open_ , it’s not possible at the moment. I understand that. I willingly chose this path, Roy. If I didn’t want to be on it with you, you would know it.” 

Roy knows she’s right. Maybe it’s the late hour that’s causing him to think this way, to be so worrisome and sentimental, but he only wants Riza to be happy. All of his concerns are for that reason and that reason only. They always have been and always will be. 

“I love you,” Roy blurts, and before he even realizes he’s crying, Riza swipes a tear from his eye. He tightens his arms around her and presses a kiss to the crown of her hair, his chest rising and falling with each attempt to hold back a sob. 

Riza rubs circles on the lower half of his back to soothe him, another motion she’s gained from their time together. “I know,” she whispers, “and I love you, too. We’re going to be alright, Roy.” 

“Yes,” he says, “We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i mentioned in my ending notes in the previous chapter that there was going to be a possible second chapter to this fic. i had no idea what it would consist of upon first mention, just that it would include roy and riza getting to dance with no one around. so that's what this is! roy gets emotional because he's a sap for riza hawkeye. and i don't blame him LOL
> 
> funny thing is, i don't actually personally think roy and riza would getting married/have a ceremony. this is the fic where i entertain the idea that they do. i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it. i adore writing emotional conversations with these two, they need that.


End file.
